Dallas Parker
Dallas Isabella Rose Parker is the main character of The Gemini Diaries. Isabella is an extremely powerful firstborn gemini Witch, and the daughter of Malachai and Katherine Parker. Early Life Personality Isabella is a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. Isabella is shown to be stubborn and brave as she is willing to put herself through extreme pain and possible death in order to protect her father. People have described Isabella as being smart, possibly too smart for her own good, like her mother. Powers & Abilities Despite being born from a father with a mutated witch gene, Isabella is a witch with her own magic. She's quite powerful, as she was able to turn her father's enemies' blood into acid as Kai tells her it took him numerous amounts of time to get it right, as it only took her once on her first try. She was also able to connect with her father through her consciousness. However, Kai stated that because she puts so much power into her spells in rendered her unconscious or results in nosebleeds. Isabella seems to be at her strongest when angry at others, as she told her father when she saved him, it made her angry and sad at the same time. Since being taught magic by her godfather, her magic seems to have become more stabilized and in her own control. Conversely, she's headstrong and strong-willed as she cast a boundary spell to entrap her father inside, and Isabella has also shown skill in creating her own spells. * Astral Projection: The magical ability to separate the spirit from the body by entering a trance, gaining access to travel the Astral Plane. * Chlorokinesis: The magical ability to control plant life. Physical Appearance She's petite and stands at 3'11" (1.19 cm). It also implied by others, that Dallas looks like her mother. Dallas has dark hair like her father, and chocolate eyes that she inherited from her mother, and likes wearing colorful hoodies, and black jeans. Relationships Malachai Parker Isabella is Kai's only child and daughter. Kai loves his daughter dearly, and his love for his only child has no limits, as he would kill those who'd ever harm her. He's extremely overprotective of his child, but it's all for a good cause. He's highly supportive of her and there for her whenever she needs him. With Isabella being around, Kai is a better person, who has calmed down when it comes to killing people. It's clear that without Isabella around, Kai is lost in life. When he promised that he'd always protect her Isabella hugged him. Kai is also the only person who seems to be able to calm Isabella down when she has one of her episodes. Name * The name Dallas is an Irish baby name. In Irish, the meaning of the name Dallas is: Skilled.https://nameberry.com/babyname/Dallas/girl * The name Isabella is an American baby name. In American, the meaning of the name Isabella is: Devoted to God.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/isabella/ * The surname Parker is English meaning "keeper of the park". https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/parker Tropes * Extraordinarily Empowered Girl: A young witch who is more powerful the most of people of her Coven. Can be considered as one of the most powerful characters of the show too. * Nice Girl: Apart from having a few flaws with her emotions, she is a very kind person. * Daddy's Girl: Isabella is Kai's only child, and shown to be her daddy's darling. When he was away, she kept his picture close, and never stopped thinking about him. References Category:The Gemini Series Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Parker Family Category:North Family